


Unexpected

by sushiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwrites/pseuds/sushiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected trip to the hospital led to the most unexpected news Tsukishima has heard. TsukiYachi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged in an OTP prompt and wrote this quick little drabble for it. ORZI'm the kind of person who writes fic while taking a break from writing another fic. ORZ I’m sorry.

* * *

Tsukishima cringed at the taste of the lukewarm coffee he was drinking. It was bitter. He normally would have put lots of cream and milk into it, but when one is at a hospital the options are limited. The waiting room wasn't packed, but it wasn't exactly empty. For all he knew this could be perfectly normal for 4 am in the morning. He needed to stay awake in case a nurse could give him an update on Yachi's condition.

He had woken up to her violently throwing up in their bathroom. Naturally, Yachi was in a state of panic. When she had time to talk in between vomiting, she claimed that she might be dying of liver failure. However, being the calm and collected person he was, the first thing he thought to do was to drive her to the hospital and have them confirm her worst-case-scenario was untrue. His bet was that she got food poisoning from the sushi they had at dinner.

"Tsukishima-san?"

He glanced to his side to see a nurse smiling over him. She was clutching a clipboard, and he vaguely remembered her as nurse who had led Yachi to see the doctor.

"Your wife is in examination room three," she beckoned him. "If you follow me I can lead you there."

Tsukishima gulped down the rest of his drink, cold at this point, and disposed the Styrofoam cup into a nearby trash can. "Is she okay?"

"Why don't you let the Doctor tell you herself," the nurse replied professionally.

A twinge of annoyance graced his face. The question wasn't hard nor did it require her to give him a medically unethical answer. Still, rather than try to pry an answer out of her, Tsukishima merely followed her into the hallway. When they reached examination room three, she knocked and opened the door for him.

When he entered the room he saw Yachi sitting on the edge of the examination table. He sighed in relief when he noticed that she didn't look as pale as she was an hour ago. The doctor was also sitting down on a chair in front of Yachi.

"Hello, Kei-kun," Yachi smiled tiredly. He pressed a small kiss on the top of her head and leaned against the table. Crossing his arms, he looked at the doctor, who was talking to the nurse.

"Ah good, the husband is here," the doctor said, taking the clipboard from the nurse. "I wanted to tell both of you at the same time."

"Is there something wrong with my wife?" Tsukishima asked. It was hard to read the Doctor's expression. They were calm, but that was part of the job. No doubt, Tsukishima thought, that it must be big news if they had both of them here. In a split-second there was worry on his face. While usually it was Yachi who thought the worst, in this moment he felt the same serge of panic she had. He felt Yachi lace her fingers with his and held on tightly. This wasn't the time for him to be worried one.

"It's nothing life-threatening, but it is life changing," the doctor reported, looking down at the clipboard.

"Is it bad?" Yachi squeaked, gripping his hand at his point. Her face started to lose it's color all over again. Annoyance went back into Tsukishima's expression. What was with this hospital not giving a straight-forward answer. This was their lives, not some game.

"Oh no, not at all," the doctor replied cheerfully. The tension was growing and Tsukishima wasn't sure how long he could keep his polite facade if they weren't going to stop speaking in riddles.

"So what is it?" he asked again, trying his best to remain cool and collected. Yachi's nails were practically piercing his skin at this point.

The doctor took a paper from the clipboard and showed them a black and gray picture. In the middle of the picture was a small black dot, that was only noticeable by the handwritten red circle drawn on top of it. "Congratulations, your wife is pregnant. Her vomiting was due to morning sickness. Generally it should only last for the beginning of the pregnancy, but if it last longer than that then we'll deal with that when the time comes. "

Tsukishima was speechless. He felt Yachi loosen her grip on him. Out of all the possibilities that he thought up on the way to the hospital, this honestly hadn't even crossed his mind. But there was also a sense of relief to him. At least nothing was life-threatening wrong with Yachi. The next couple of minutes passed by in a blur. The doctor handed him the picture and was talking to Yachi about scheduling another appointment and regular checkups. Yachi, who was also was in a state of shock, merely nodded at whatever the doctor was telling her.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute," the doctor grinned, handing Yachi the sonogram picture. "I'll be back with some paperwork and pamphlets."

When the door closed, the only sound was the soft clicks of the clock and the faint buzzing of the florescent lights.

Oddly enough, it was Yachi who spoke first. "How could this happen?" she asked in a whisper. Still sitting down on the table, she stared at the sonogram the doctor left, fingering above that black dot.

"I don't think I need to remind how making babies work," Tsukishima smirked. "Or the fact that we've been doing it a lot." Her face instantly reddened at his last comment. He leaned in closer to her. The picture was grainy. Tsukishima was having a hard time picturing that little black dot as a child. His child. Their child. A third person living in their apartment. A lot was going to change for them, but it didn't bother him as much. The more he thought about the child growing in Yachi, the more he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"You know what I mean!" she whined, giving him a light push. Another silence fell between them. Yachi handed the picture to him and put her hands on her stomach. In a soft voice she asked, "Hey Kei, are you happy about it?"

She was looking down again, a bit of worry etched onto her expression. He sighed. Taking both of her hands into his, he forced her to look at him. Tsukishima kissed her hands and mumbled, "I am. I mean, the news was unexpected, but I am definitely happy."

"Really?"

"Yes really," he repeated, giving her another kiss on her hands. She smiled at him and let go of his hands to pull him into a hug. He put his arms around her as well. He face was just underneath her shoulder and he placed his head on top of hers.

"I love you, Hitoka."

 


End file.
